


Challenge accepted

by DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 5 min writing challenge, Other, Spooky, Wow, everyone dies, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm/pseuds/DaNcInG_BoOkWoRm
Summary: So, we had this writing challenge...and it was write something “scary” in 5 minutes using only five sentences.





	Challenge accepted

The porch swing swayed, though there was no breeze. Fog envolped that very same creaky swing, muffiling any and all noises.   
A dark cloaked figure emerged from the mist of the fog. It lowered its hood slowly before lifting its face skyward, taking a deep breath that seemed to make everything around it chilled. The cloaked figure looked straight towards where you were hiding in the shrubbery, blood red eyes gleaming and sunken face pulled into a grusome, taunting smirk, it looked right at you as it whispered two haunting words over the winds that seemed to pick up as your fear increased,”I’m coming.”


End file.
